Weekend in Bermuda
by Phoenix Nova
Summary: A Romantic Getaway to Bermuda turns out to be more than Rodney McKay and Jennifer Keller bargained for when Carter and Zelenka disappear in the triangle.
1. Ch 1 Weekend in Bermuda

This is an idea I had following the series finale. I hope you like it, please read, review, and do not fear the dark side of my imagination.

* * *

**Stargate Atlantis - Weekend in Bermuda**

**Chapter 1 - Weekend in Bermuda**

"You wanted to see me?" Richard Woolsey, the base administrator, asked Rodney.

Rodney looked around the room suspiciously, trying to see if anyone was following him, then entered Woolsey's office.

Sitting down, it was blatantly obvious that something was bothering Rodney.

"Could we go someplace . . . more private to."

"Rodney, I'm very busy, so could you please get on with it." Woolsey said.

Rodney conceded, and reached his hand into his pocket.

Just before his hand emerged from his pocket, Dr. Keller entered.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting." Jennifer said, then looked and smiled at Rodney. He seemed to get relaxed and yet it looked like his blood pressure skyrocketed.

"But you said you needed to see these results as soon as they came in." Jennifer said.

Woolsey noticed McKay's demeanor, then looked at Dr. Keller.

"Dr. Keller, could we go over this in a few minutes?" Richard asked.

"Sure." Jennifer said, then walked out thinking nothing more.

Woolsey looked at Rodney, and raised an eye brow, there seemed to be a non-verbal conversation going on between Richard and Rodney. Eye lifts, glances this way and that, minor coughs, finally one of them spoke.

"Are you sure?" Richard asked.

"Look, I know it didn't turn out so well last time." Rodney defended.

"McKay, 'Not so well'? Dr. Brown transferred back to Earth." Woolsey challenged.

"That was after the city thought there was a viral outbreak, and I thought I was going to die, and she thought I was breaking up with her. This time, there won't be that problem."

Woolsey turned down the volume.

"Where are you going to propose to Dr. Keller?"

"On a romantic trip to Bermuda? . . . and I was hoping to take one of the jumpers." Rodney explained.

"Under normal circumstances, I would say 'no, but. Carter was just asking to borrow Dr. Zelenka." Woolsey explained.

"Why Radek, why not me?" Rodney wondered.

"Something about an ego getting in the way." Woolsey joked.

"What could she be planning?" Rodney demanded.

"She wanted to do some research on the Bermuda Triangle." Woolsey replied.

"So, is that a yes?" Rodney asked, getting back to his request.

"I'll have to tell Carter why you and Dr. Keller are going." Woolsey lied, then added. "That's a yes."

Rodney walked out of Woolsey's office fuming at the thought that Carter and Zelenka will be mocking him about his plan to propose to Jennifer Keller, and they will most likely be asking him for help in the Bermuda Triangle research, thereby ruining his romantic escapade, and diminishing his chances that she won't laugh before running away.

* * *

**Atlantis - Jumper Bay**

Rodney arrived at the jumper in his usual outfit. Remember the one he wore to his date with Katie Brown? Not that exact outfit, but you get the point.

Immediately Carter objected. Not out of concern, they wanted a few minutes alone with Dr. Keller.

"You're not wearing that, are you?"

Carter was wearing khaki pants, and her usual field shoes with a green and white flowered shirt. While Zelenka was wearing khaki shorts, and a blue and white flowered shirt.

Instantly, Rodney realized how much he stood out.

"I didn't want her to suspect anything." Rodney defended.

"You didn't want who to suspect anything?"

With those words Rodney became as tense as a piano wire. Then slowly turned around.

Zelenka leaned over to Carter, still watching the train-wreck-waiting-to-happen, and whispered.

"I wonder how McKay is going to talk himself out of this."

The intercom turned on.

"Dr. McKay. Colonel Sheppard needs you in the Control Room."

"On, my way." Rodney replied.

Then swiftly walked away. "Saved by the bell."

* * *

**Atlantis - Control Room**

As soon as Rodney arrived he was greeted by Sheppard, who pulled him to the balcony. Sheppard almost couldn't wait until the door was closed before asking his probing questions, some might say taunting, teasing, or mocking.

"I heard what you're planning." Sheppard began.

"Did Woolsey tell you?" McKay asked.

"How does Woolsey know?" Sheppard asked.

Rodney paused, who else knew?

"Who told you?" McKay asked.

"Sargent Walters." Sheppard replied gazing nonchalantly out at the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Well, who else knows?" McKay distressed.

Sheppard thought for a second, then looked at McKay.

"Actually at this point I think it would be easier to ask 'who doesn't know?'." Sheppard replied.

"How did it get around the base so fast." McKay asked.

Sheppard merely shrugged, then looked at McKay. "Can I come?"

Rodney left in a huff.

Returning to his quarters he quickly changed and returned to the jumper amid many stares about his undertaking.

As Rodney took his seat in the jumper.

"Did we forget anything?" Carter asked, indicating Dr. Keller.

"Of course not." Rodney sarcastically, and quietly replied, then patted his pocket,

"No, that's not it." Rodney said, realizing there was nothing in that pocket he patted another pocket. But there was nothing in that pocket either. Then stopped at Carter pulled the ring box from her pocket.

Carter tossed the box to McKay.

"It's nice." Carter smiled as McKay lifted the jumper through the open roof.

* * *

This concludes the first chapter, and yes, I intend on putting McKay through the ringer, mwuahahaha.


	2. Ch 2 Scientific Experimentation

Things never happen how you want them to, no matter how much planning you go through. I am issuing a challenge, who do you think spread the word of Rodney's plans to pretty much the entire base? Any way, read, review, know that I don't own any of this, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Stargate Atlantis - Weekend in Bermuda**

**Chapter 2 - "Scientific Experimentation"**

Leaving the jumper cloaked in a remote area Carter, Zelenka, Keller, and McKay made the trek to the hotel.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to have the Odyssey beam us over?" Dr. Keller asked. She could have suspected something. Rodney silently deferred to Carter.

"It could have, yes. But we needed the jumper for some close range scanning." Carter explained.

"Especially if we want to do any under water analysis." Zelenka added.

It was another couple of miles to the hotel, which they made in no time, thanks to their off-world escapades.

Entering the hotel, the four proceeded to the check in desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, I'm Rodney McKay, I believe we have a reservation for four." McKay announced. Clearly, he was nervous.

"Yes, I have you on the next floor." the clerk said. Then did a double take. "We don't have you on the ships manifest. Did you come in on a private jet?" the clerk asked sarcastically.

"Something like that." McKay replied.

"That's funny, I didn't see your private jet, when I brought mine in." came the familiar voice of Lt. Colonel John Sheppard.

"What are you doing here?" McKay asked. "I don't remember telling that you could come."

"Actually, as I remember it, you left in a huff, not giving me a reply. I figured it was open for interpretation." Sheppard said looking hurt. "Besides, I was just enjoying a little time off. I didn't . . . plan on running into you." Sheppard replied.

"It's actually good you're here, John. We need a pilot in the morning." Carter mentioned.

"Oh, right, the experiments in the Bermuda Triangle. Sure, I'll give you a hand." Sheppard promised. "Who else is coming?"

"Just you, me, Zelenka, and Dr. Keller." Carter replied.

"Why isn't Rodney coming?" Sheppard asked.

"Because I have more important things to do here." Rodney replied.

"Oh, right. The 'thing' you were doing." Sheppard replied, batting an eye at Dr. Keller.

Then it happened, from the corner of his eye Rodney saw her. But not before she said his name.

"Meredith!"

It was his sister, Jeanie.

Rodney wheeled around.

"Jeanie? What are you doing here?" McKay demanded.

She looked at her brother and rolled her eyes.

"I can't just drop in and say 'hi' to my brother?" Jeanie asked.

"Sheppard told you, didn't he?" McKay asked. Then remembered Dr. Keller was standing two feet away, but it was too late.

"Colonel Sheppard told who, what?" Keller asked.

McKay spoke carefully, and suspiciously slow.

"That . . . we were . . . vacationing here. In this romantic." McKay quickly changed the last word. "Tropical paradise."

"Dr. Keller, what are you doing here?" Jeanie asked.

Dr. Keller looked confused, then glanced at Rodney.

"What?"

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Keller asked, then looked at Jeanie.

"Of, course not." McKay replied, obviously lying. Jennifer noticed the 'I'm hiding something from you' tone in his voice, and decided to leave it alone. To which point, the two women walked away together, obviously talking about their common link . . . Rodney.

"She's not gonna tell . . ." Rodney began but Sheppard lead Rodney away to get a drink.

Zelenka watched the two men walk away, then looked at Carter.

Carter looked at Zelenka.

"Let's get some lunch!"

Several hours later when everyone had settled in to their rooms, except McKay, who was seated on the neighboring beach.

He was just watching the sun set when Sheppard found him. Sheppard knew McKay well enough to know when something was bothering him.

Instead of working to keep his mind off the problem, he was doing nothing but focusing on his problem.

"What's wrong?" Sheppard asked taking a seat in the sand.

"Nothing." McKay said, keeping his gaze fixed on the horizon.

"You're not getting cold feet now, are you?" Sheppard asked.

"What?" McKay asked. "No!" McKay said diverting his gaze to his friend.

"Then what is it?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm just enjoying a sunset." McKay half lied.

"Enjoying a sunset? Right." Sheppard said sarcastically.

"Okay, fine." McKay let the emotion fester another couple seconds. "I can't help but feeling that Jennifer . . . deserves more." McKay said in a very un-McKay tone.

"More?" Sheppard said, prodding Rodney along.

"I just feel like she's too good for me." Rodney explained.

"Who are you? And what did you do with Rodney?" Sheppard demanded.

McKay smiled. Then Sheppard stood, his job was done.

Sheppard and McKay stood and began walking back to the hotel.

"I wonder how everyone found out." McKay wondered.

"Gee, I often wonder about that myself." Sheppard said, as though it weren't of any particular interest.

The following morning Sheppard met Carter, Dr. Keller and Zelenka in the lobby for the trek out to one of the jumpers that was parked in an isolate part of the island.

Carter was surprised to see how close their jumpers were.

"How did you know where we parked the jumper?" Carter asked.

"I had a hunch." Sheppard said.

"He guessed." Zelenka corrected.

"Come on, let's get going." Jennifer pushed.

Soon the jumper lifted off the ground and headed out to the Bermuda Triangle.

* * *

The sun was setting when Sheppard found McKay in the hotel lobby.

McKay noticed Sheppard was alone, the look on his face said there was a problem.

"Where is everybody?" McKay asked.

"There was an accident, in the triangle." Sheppard began. "Someone or Something took them."

* * *

In case you're wondering YES I am going to be explaining exactly what happened when Carter, Zelenka, and Keller were taken. But I need to cover a few points first. Thanks for reading, I don't bite reviewers.


	3. Ch 3 Search and that's all I have

Thank you for you patience, reads, and reviews, and now, with out further stalling for time, I give you CHAPTER 3!!!!

* * *

**Stargate Atlantis - ****Weekend in Bermuda**

**Chapter 3 - Search and . . . well, that's all I have.**

The walk to the jumper was an odd change. Sheppard was having a hard time keeping up with McKay, who was running as fast as he could.

Once in the jumper McKay stopped, turned back and saw Sheppard just arriving, slightly winded.

"Come on, come on!" McKay begged.

"Why didn't you go without me? You have the gene." Sheppard prodded.

"I need you." McKay mumbled.

"What?" Sheppard asked.

McKay turned back to Sheppard.

"You're a better pilot, Jennifer may be in danger, and I need you! Now can we not dawdle?"

Sheppard took his seat and lifted the cloaked jumper into the air, deployed the drive pods and the jumper was on the way.

After just a few minutes the jumper was over the ocean well away from the Bermuda coast.

As the sun began to vanish behind the horizon, a terrible storm began to swell.

"That's odd." McKay remarked.

"What's 'odd' McKay?" Sheppard asked.

"That storm built a lot of power in a short amount of time." McKay replied.

"That's not odd." Sheppard said.

"That's not?" McKay asked.

"That's how it started last time."

"Last time? What happened last time?" McKay asked.

"You're about to find out." Sheppard said.

By this time the storm was in full force, and surrounding the jumper which shook as if something grabbed it.

Then the back hatch of the jumper opened.

"What's happening?" Sheppard asked.

"The rear hatch just opened." Rodney said getting up.

"Close it." Sheppard said.

Rodney reached the rear compartment door, and hit the button to close, but nothing happened. He pressed it again, and again nothing happened. Rodney turned back to Sheppard,

"It's not closing." Rodney shouted, the looked back at the open hatch and saw the storm, but it was from the bottom of a deep canyon.

Rodney turned around.

"Sheppard, you've should see . . ." Rodney stopped, something was wrong.

Sheppard sat at the controls, but all the lights were dead.

"This could be a problem." Sheppard said.

"What?" McKay asked.

"Well first: everything is dead. And second: Before everything went dead, I saw lights on the horizon, about half a mile out." Sheppard announced.

"What, you think there's a town in here?" McKay suggested.

"There's only one way to find out." Sheppard said, getting up, and grabbing a P-90, and other gear he might need. Then walked out, slapping a Beretta in Rodney's hand.

The terrain was barren, and bland despite the sheer cliffs on either side of Sheppard and McKay.

"Is this what happened last time?" McKay inquired.

"This is a first for me." Sheppard said staring down the canyon.

Sheppard and McKay walk towards the lights in the distance, and soon are able to make out shapes of buildings.

"If there's a town, there are people." Sheppard concluded.

"I suppose." Rodney agreed, albeit, trying to focus on anything else.

Entering the town Sheppard immediately noted how quiet the village was, much to McKay's dismay.

"Huh, the lights are on, but no one's home." Sheppard observed.

"Thank you." McKay exclaimed sarcastically.

A sound caught Sheppard's attention, small rocks being disturbed. Sheppard pointed his P-90 in the direction of the sound. There was a person making a run for it.

"After him!" Sheppard ordered, knowing that whoever they were chasing wasn't going to cooperate, pursuit was their only choice.

Rodney took off at a brisk walk, pointing his Beretta straight ahead, while Sheppard took an alternate route down an alley.

Meanwhile Rodney managed to keep the target in sight until they ran into a dead end.

Realizing his situation the person that McKay and Sheppard was chasing activated a device on his wrist, and phased through the wall ending up in an alley on the other side of the wall, the he looked down at the device, and groaned.

"I hope that means you can't do that again." Sheppard said pointing his weapon at the target of his pursuit. "At least, not until we've had a little chat."

The man pulled down his hood to reveal he was actually a woman. An easy mistake to make when they were unable to get a clear look at her from the distance.

She wore a black cloak that flowed down to the ground, and flared as it descended. But her most striking feature was her fire red hair, winding in natural curls.

"Who ever they sent you for, I won't help you find." The woman spat.

"Who are 'they'?" Sheppard asked.

The woman noticed Sheppard's weapon, Rodney finally arrived, and first noticed the woman.. Under normal circumstances he would be attracted in the woman that Sheppard was talking with, but he was far more interested in finding Jennifer Keller, and these were anything but 'normal' circumstances.

"You are not from here?" she asked.

"No, we lost some friends, we're really just passing through." Sheppard promised.

"Come with me." the woman said, then lead them down Sheppard and McKay down the alley and across the ghost town to a house.

Upon entering the woman lead them to a bookshelf. But instead of opening a secret door, as was expected. She simply phased through the book shelf.

Tentatively McKay and Sheppard followed the woman through the book case.

Inside was a set of long, winding stairs that just went down for a few hundred feet.

At the bottom of the stairs sat a tunnel.

Sheppard and McKay followed the woman for another few hundred feet, then the tunnel opened up, and stretched over a deep chasm before entering the wall on the other side of the chasm.

"How much further?" Rodney asked, as it was open for any to answer.

"Not much further." The woman promised.

It was another minute before they arrived at another open cavern, and the woman directed Sheppard and McKay to sit down.

"How is it you have come here?" the woman asked, still suspicious of the two men that had shown up.

"We came in a . . ." McKay looked for the right word.

"Ship." Sheppard finished.

"A ship built by the Ancestors?" the woman asked.

Sheppard and McKay looked at each other. After a long moment Sheppard replied.

"Yeah. It was."

"Then you might be able to help us." the woman said, then extended her hand to McKay. "I am Yunalesca."

"McKay, Rodney McKay." Rodney said.

"Dr. McKay?" Yunalesca asked.

"That's me." Rodney replied nervously.

"I've heard some many good things about you." Yunalesca explained excitedly.

"Someone must have lied." Sheppard interjected.

McKay glared at Sheppard, then turned his gaze back to Yunalesca.

"Sorry, but right now we can't help you. We're looking for some friends." Sheppard said.

"Colonel Carter, Jennifer Keller?" Yunalesca asked. "There was also someone, who kept saying things I could not understand."

"Radek! They were here?" McKay asked excitedly.

"They were taken from here seven days ago." Yunalesca informed.

"A week? We only lost them yesterday." Sheppard countered.

For a brief moment Yunalesca looked confused, then enlightenment overcame her.

"The village Elder said that time within the vortex moves more quickly." Yunalesca explained.

"Vortex? You mean . . . " Rodney stopped himself.

"Rodney?" Sheppard shouted.

McKay looked at Sheppard.

"A time dilation field. We're in a time dilation field." Rodney explained.

Rodney didn't have the information he needed

"Where are our friends?" Rodney asked.

"They went to the temple of Janus." Yunalesca replied. "But all who venture there . . . never return."

* * *

I know, and apologize for the FFX reference, but I just decided to use the name. The game, too, was good (Except for the Bevelle Temple ugh!) Any way, thanks and stick around for Ch 4


	4. Ch 4 Into the Lion's Den

**Fair warning . . . this Chapter is twisted. **Otherwise be aware I don't own SGA, and don't say I didn't warn you. . . Okay it's not THAT twisted. Please, read, review, enjoy.

* * *

**Stargate Atlantis - Weekend in Bermuda**

**Chapter 4 - Into the Lion's Den.**

"What do you mean ' they never return'?"McKay demanded.

"I think what he's asking is, someone must have returned." Sheppard corrected.

"It was said that thousand years ago, Janus left his temple." Yunalesca explained.

Sheppard and McKay looked at each other.

"The ATA gene!" They both said together.

Sheppard looked at Yunalesca. "Where is this – temple?"

"A day an a half to the north. If you like I will take you as far as the canyon." Yunalesca promised.

"When do we leave?" Sheppard asked.

"Just let me gather some things." Yunalesca requested, then proceeded into a nearby chamber of the cavern.

"You know we can rest." Sheppard said.

"I'll be fine." Rodney lied.

"Really?" Sheppard asked skeptically.

McKay looked at Sheppard, then pulled out a power bar, opened the package, and took a massive bite.

"Ready when you are."

As they walked out of the city Sheppard couldn't help but wonder.

"Don't you think it's a bit -- odd?" Sheppard asked.

"What? Odd that she knows the way to Janus' "temple"?" Rodney asked.

"I mean an island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. Wouldn't we have been able to see it from the sensor array terminal on one of our ships?" Sheppard wondered.

"Well, even though we're inside of a time dilation field it should be visible, unless it's cloaked, or it's out of phase!" Rodney revealed.

"That would explain a few things." Sheppard commented.

"The jumper would have been nice." McKay randomly commented.

It was nightfall before they stopped and made camp. Not that anyone could tell. It was always dark and dreary. There was always the same thunderstorm raging overhead, but no lightning ever struck the ground. The only difference was they had made it to the tree line. The thing was, most of the trees were dead.

The three were gathered around a campfire.

"So, what can you tell us about the layout of the temple?" Sheppard asked.

Yunalesca looked at them, confused and concerned.

"You'd been there before. Haven't you?" Sheppard concluded.

Yunalesca faltered, replied.

"I was only a little girl, I got lost."

Yunalesca began to recount her tale about a lost little girl getting lost and soon finding her way to the temple of Janus.

"When I got there, I found nobody. Then I heard this terrifying sound." Yunalesca said. "I didn't look around any more, I left, and after two days I found my way home."

Sheppard noticed McKay had a certain look.

"What are you thinking McKay?"

"I think Yunalesca almost came face to face with some Ancient Tech." McKay replied.

"What about the noise?" Yunalesca asked.

"Maybe the noise might indicate a problem, with the device." McKay suggested.

They talked for another few minutes before Sheppard excused himself to sleep.

After a minute Yunalesca looked back to see if Sheppard had indeed gone to sleep. Then looked at Rodney.

"You know, there hasn't been a man here in quite some time."

Her intentions became clear. She was oddly attracted to Rodney, though she was only testing the water.

"You know, maybe I should get some rest with." He paused a moment, then came up with an irrefutable reply. "Alone."

"Aren't you attracted to me?" Yunalesca asked.

Rodney was stunned.

"I plead the fifth?" Rodney asked then backed away.

Rodney sat down near Sheppard.

"And you call me Kirk!"

The next morning Sheppard and McKay were up with the sun, and following Yunalesca into a canyon with sheer cliffs.

"It has been many years since I have been here. I hope you know what you are doing." Yunalesca commented.

"Kind of hoping that, myself." Sheppard joked.

The canyon wasn't all that long, but the vista was not something that Sheppard or McKay expected by any stretch of the imagination.

There was a gradual descent into a wide open bowl in the end of the canyon. Sheer cliffs surrounded it on all other sides.

"Rodney. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Sheppard asked, unable to divert his gaze from the temple of Janus.

Rodney was distracted by something he found.

It was the scrunchie that Dr. Keller was using the day she vanished, then Rodney saw Janus' lab, the towering central spire of a Lantean City-ship.

* * *

Well that concluded Chapter 4, thank you so much for showing interest in the stories I write. Please feel free to leave your questions, comments and emotional abuse via a review. Thanks again.


End file.
